falloutsandboxfandomcom-20200215-history
The Last Days
Synopsis This fanfic tells the story of the Graysons, a typical family living in a busy town, trying to survive the ways of the world. One day they received a message from Vault-Tec, telling that the Graysons are accepted to get on a vault. But, at the end, they were rejected. And thus the Graysons are trying to make their last days important, while waited into their inevitable fate. Story “You see son, the world is huge place, and you’re young. Make sure you know a lot about it.” That is the last word my father said to me. He was a mechanic, specialized in vehicular technology. He had a dream about traveling around the world with his Corvega, but before making his dream come true, he was killed in a car accident. My name is Daniel Grayson, I was born at 2060, roughly 17 years before the nuclear fire incinerate the earth. My family got a letter one day from some fallout shelter company, when I take a look at the company’s name, I recognize that the company made most of my things. Alarm clocks, watches. Inside the envelope, there’s a letter that saying: Dear Mr. and Mrs. Grayson: Congratulations on your family's recent inclusion in the Vault 102 community! You will find outlined in your application materials a full review of rules and procedures related to preparing for shelter in a Vault-Tec facility, but we will outline a few key points here: *''Vault-Tec provides all clothing, bedding, and accommodations for residents. Personal belongings must be reviewed and approved of by an authorized Vault-Tec hermetics technician before such belongings can be delivered to your reserved quarters within the Vault. In the event of an emergency entrance to the Vault, no personal belongings will be permitted beyond the main door of the facility.'' *''All Vault residents must attend an orientation seminar. If you did not attend such a seminar as part of the application process, you must make an appointment with your Vault-Tec representative.'' *''In the event of a Vault activation, whether actual or drill, Vault-Tec will sound a siren audible in the immediate vicinity of the Vault facility entrance, and residents will be contacted via holotape message at the phone number provided in their resident profile records. Please report promptly to Vault 102 to await admittance and processing upon such a notification.'' Vault-Tec looks forward to having you and your family as valued residents! Be sure to present this letter to your Vault-Tec representative to receive your special, commemorative Vault Boy bobble-head toy! Sincerely; Vault-Tec Department of Public Relations Washington, DC There is a blue, velvet ticket that have the shape of the mascot. My body shivers of cold feeling that just got into me. I put the letter at the table, and walk slowly to the balcony. "So I guess this is the end, huh?" The suburb look so peaceful, children are playing kites, a man watering his newly-bloomed flower, a mother is hugging her crying son. I just can't stand that they will be perished soon. I dropped a tear. My mother came in and pat my shoulders. Then she walks away to her room. I closed the window, wipe my tear, and go out of my apartment room. It seems Mr. Jacobson's lamp is acting up again. "Good day, Mr. Jacobson", I greeted him. "Good to see you Danny, how is your mother?" "Well, she is healthy as always. Do you need help with that?" I point my finger at that lamp. "What? Oh! Sure, Dan." "Okay, let me get my equipment first." So I return to my room, grab my Dad's equipment at his room. I stopped for a moment to see my Father's picture, I smiled. Then I go out to fix Mr. Jacobson's lamp. "Let's see, here...umm..no that's wrong..umm..." "Do you need help Dan?" "I got it covered, Mr. Jacobson, thank you." ....After a few minutes of tinkering, we decided to take a couple of drinks. Nothing beats Mrs. Jacobson's ice cold lemonade. I walked outside and sit with Mr. Jacobson. "So Dan, have you heard this so-called vaults?" "Why, yes Mr. J, what about them?" Mr. Jacobson is standing, looking at me, with this eerie look on his face. "You wouldn't happen to have a ticket for that place, would you?" Mr. J looks scary, maybe I should keep that ticket a secret. "Of course not, we both know that my mother and I are poor. And we had an agreement to not speak about that place." "I see.. You may leave now Dan, thanks for the lamp." "No, problem." For the first time, I don't feel safe near Mr. J. Something's wrong with him. Its not safe in here, we must move somewhere quiet. After I closed Mr. J's door, I ran quickly into my room. "MOM!! MOM!!" by MrGazzo Category:Novels Category:Gazzo's Fanfic